You've Got the Key to my Heart
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: *ON HOLD!* Lita-centered. Wufei stumbled into an Arabian slave-trading ring and got himself a slave. When asked, he says that he cares nothing for her, but is that the truth? And how does the firery brunette feel towards her master? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a idea I had one day and I thought that I'd put it on FF to see what you guys think of it. Don't tell me you like it just to be honest. I want you all to be brutally honest. Got it? Okay! Well, as you may or may not already know, I'm Angel (or you can call me Pixie. Either one you want.) and I'm dirt-poor. So, I couldn't possibly own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. That means that I own no one in this fic unless I tell you that I do.  
  
People I don't own: Anyone from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any other anime I put in here.  
  
People I DO own: Leo and the barmaid and the girls in the dim room (with the exception of the one in front. I definatly don't own her.)  
  
Well, now that that's all covered, we can get on with the story!  
  
"...." speaking  
*.....* thinking  
#....# writting or the conents of a letter  
~*~*~ cut scene  
~~~~ end of my disclaimer or end of a chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning of freedom  
  
  
  
The heat of the night was playing tricks on the young man's mind. He found himself wanting.....Wanting what? He wasn't quite sure. Heck, he wasn't sure of his name right now! If only that stupid barmaid would stop pouring him more and more moonshine...  
  
"How about another one, big boy," the barmaid asked flirtously, batting her brown eyes at him.  
  
"No more," he said, getting up and putting down some money to pay for the twenty-one other drinks he had earlier.  
  
He made his way out into the night air and breathed deep. Since he was a stranger to this land, he had absolutely no clue where he was going. For awhile, he just walked to wherever his feet were going to take him. Then, upon hearing people cheering and yelling and screaming and seeing them crowding around one building, the young man decided to see what all of the commotion was about.  
  
"Like to try your luck, son," asked a man in his later fourties, seemingly appearing out of thin air beside the young man.  
  
"What are you going on about," the young man asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Do you gamble," the man asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Care to try your luck?"  
  
"What are we playing for," the young man asked, semi-suspiciously.  
  
"Fablous prizes," the elder man answered, escorting the young man towards a table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the darkness of a small and dim room, several young women looked out at the crowd nervously. One woman with brown hair and green eyes looked on in disgust.  
  
*What a world,* she thought bitterly to herself. *We can stay here and be abused for eternity or we can be won and made to be slaves. And we don't even get to choose. Hopefully, I'll get my chance to run soon.*  
  
The young woman swept her emerald eyes over the other women in the room. Their spirits had been broken long ago and they seemed not to care about anything anymore. She pitied them with all of her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You've won, kid," the old man cried, slapping the young man on the back. "Come on, follow me."  
  
"Where are we going," the young man asked, following the older man towards a door.  
  
"My name is Leo, son," the old man said. "Now you'll be claiming your prize. Let's go!"  
  
Leo opened the door and from inside there were several screams and the sounds of people scurrying. Leo thre the door wide open and the young man peered inside. What he saw surprised him.  
  
He was looking into the fearful eyes of several young women. They were all huddled in a corner with one woman standing, almost protectively, defiantly in front of them all. Her green eyes burned iwth hatred as she looked from Leo to the young man.  
  
"Take your pick from the lot...What did you say your name was," Leo asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I didn't say," the young man said. "But it's Wufei."  
  
"Alright, Wufei," Leo said. "Take your pick."  
  
Wufei looked around carefully at each woman. He didn't know what to do now. Did he really want a slave? Did he really have a choice?  
  
"Want me to choose for you," Leo asked, giving Wufei a toothy grin.  
  
"Whatever," was Wufei's muttered reply.  
  
Leo rushed foward and grabbed the girl in front by her wrist. He held her arms behind her back and bound her wrists with a rope. She struggled the best that she could, but it was no use. Leo soon brought her over to Wufei.  
  
"This one's a firecracker," Leo said, struggling to keep his hold on the spirited young woman. "But someone like you should be able to break her soon. Have fun!"  
  
Leo handed Wufei the rope to lead the girl and escorted the two of them out of the room.  
  
"Do you have a name, onna," Wufei asked, addressing the young woman who wouldn't even look his way.  
  
She kept walking and stayed completly silent. Leo smirked slightly as Wufei tried to make conversation with the fiesty brunette.  
  
"That one's not much of a conversationalist," Leo said.  
  
"How so," Wufei asked, his curiousity peaked by this young woman.  
  
"Since we brought her here, she hasn't really said a word," Leo explained. "We were wondering if she was a mutem but it seems that she was muttering something under her breath just before she attacked one of the guards. Poor deilliousonal man thought that he was attacked by some kind of thunder dragon."  
  
"Where did you get her," Wufei asked, looking the girl over.  
  
"Bought her from some slave traders, just like the rest of those girls," Leo said. "Well, it's been nice doing bussiness with you, young man."  
  
"Sure," Wufei said stiffly.  
  
He walked out into the chilly night air with the young woman.  
  
"If I take this rope off are you going to run," Wufei asked.   
  
The young woman turned her stunning emerald eyes on Wufei. This woman was simply captivating. Her eyes held so much pride. She looked a bit defeated, but also looked as if she wouldn't give up without a fight. She studied his face for a moment before giving a negative shake of her head.  
  
Wufei moved her bonds and fully expected her to run. But strangely, she didn't make a move. That is, until Wufei made a slight grab for her wrist so he could lead her across the busy street. She jerked her arm away and jumped backwards into a fighting stance.  
  
"I won't fight you, onna," Wufei snorted. "I don't fight bleeding hearts or women."  
  
Wufei thought that he heard her say something, but never found out for sure, because she lunged foward and kicked him in the stomach, bringing the Chineese man to his knees. With that, she ran off into the night.  
  
After a few deep breaths, Wufei was up again and in prusuit of the woman. Faintly, he could hear horns honking and people screaming, but he wasn't apying attention to it at all. The only thing that he was concerned with was finding the woman. And soon he did find her.  
  
As he turned another corner, he saw her knocking out the last of some twenty-one gangsters. Sure enough, she heard him behind her and started to turn towards him so she could have a good, clean shot at him.  
  
Quickly, he pinned her arms to her chest and pinned her to his chest. For a few moments, she struggled against him. But then she gave up and her whole body ceased movement. Wufei looked into her face. The girl had passed out!  
  
with some slight difficulties, Wufei heaved the tall brunette onto his back {imagine that: Wufei giving someone a piggyback ride! I'd die laughing or from disbelief if I saw that!} and set off down the street to find his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Wufei parked his car in the desert sand and watched the sunrise.  
  
"Beautiful," the girl sighed.   
  
Wufei's head snapped in her direction. He hadn't even known that she was awake. And she'd actually spoken! How long had she been awake in the passanger's seat?  
  
"You talk," Wufei asked. The girl merely shrugged. "What's your name," Wufei questioned for the second time that day.  
  
Leaving his questioned unanswered once more, she turned to the window, which was all fogged up. Carefully, she started to spell out a word. L-I-T-A was the what she spelled.  
  
"Lita? You're name's Lita," Wufei asked. She nodded. "Well, Lita, my name is Wufei Chang. You can call me Wufei. I'm taking you to my friend's mansion where I stay sometimes. We'll figure out what to do with you from there."  
  
Lita grabbed a napking from the dashboard and soon found a pen. On the napkin she wrote: #What do you mean by that?#  
  
"Well, I have duties and responsibilites and I don't have time to take care of some woman," Wufei explained.  
  
Once more, she wrote a message on the napkin. This time it read:   
#Well, if you don't want me, why'd you play for me?#   
  
"I didn't know what I was playing for," Wufei said.  
  
#Thank you,# she wrote.  
  
"What for," Wufei asked in confusion.  
  
#For saving me from that nightmare,# she wrote. #I'd tried for countless to escape from Leo and those horrid men and that prison. I'm indebted to you for saving me.#  
  
"You're welcome," Wufei said before he started his car up again and let out a sigh. *I'm free,* she thought, right before she curled up once more and drifted off to sleep feeling the gentle swaying of the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it, please. I'm trying to keep this short, so, Later Days, Loyal Readers. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for so long. I have the story all planned out, but I couldn't find the time to pry myself from my schoolwork and my other stories so that I could write this one. I'll try to be better about updating, ok? I'm going to do my best not to neglect any of my stories that you people like to read. So, now that I've blabbed enough, let's get on with the show, ok?  
  
People I own: Leo, the barmaid, the girls in the room {those peps are from chapter one, but I do own them, so I thought that I'd add them}  
  
People I don't own: Anyone from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or any other anime I decide to throw in this or any other story.  
  
There's my disclaimer! YAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The ride to Wufei's friend's mansion was a quiet one. Wufei didn't seem to be in the talking mood, and that was perfectly alright with Lita. She hadn't felt like talking to anyone since that day....  
  
Lita shoved all of those memories away from her mind. This wasn't the time to mourn all of those people lost. This was the time to be happy and think of how she could help her people, the ones who were still alive. Somehow, someway, she'd free them all. That was the promise that she made to herself.  
  
"We're here," Wufei finally announced after what had seemed an eternity in the car with him. But in the same moment, it all seemed like a dream. Like she would open her eyes at any moment and be in that cursed room and Leo would bring in the slop that he called breakfast, just like every morning.  
  
Silently, Lita got out of the car and followed Wufei. She looked around at the neatly kept grounds. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, birds were singing their beautiful melodies and the world looked alive. How she wished that she were still the pure, kind-hearted person that she once was. Maybe then, she could enjoy these beautiful surroundings and not feel so melancholy and so much hatred.  
  
Wufei opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. He closed it behind both of them and the sound of someone running towards them soon reached Lita's ears.   
  
They were soon confronted by a man of about 19 or 20, the same age Wufei looked, with laughing cobalt blue eyes and a long chestnut braid. He looked from Lita to Wufei and back again.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, you got yourself a girlfriend here," Duo asked, looking Lita up and down.  
  
"That's not my name," Wufei said calmly. "And she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Can she be my girlfriend, then," Duo asked. "Hey, babe. My name's Duo Maxwell. Who are you?"  
  
Of course, Lita said nothing. She just looked at him with wide-eyes, eyes much like those of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.   
  
"Can she talk or what," Duo asked, throughly confused.  
  
"She can talk, she just doesn't like you," Wufei snickered. "Leave her alone or I'll cut off your braid and hang it on a wall."  
  
"Not my braid," Duo said, clutching his pride and joy.  
  
*Those two remind me of someone. No, two someones. But who,* Lita thought to herself. *Of course, Raye and Serena. This is so freaky.*  
  
"Hey, guys," Duo hollered. "Come look what the cat dragged in!"  
  
Three more men came to join Duo. Lita was starting to feel uncomfortable. She'd developed a phobia of men some time back. But, of course, it was to be expected. Her foster father had beat her and her foster mother, she'd been raped and beaten since two years back. Any woman would feel the same if they were in her position.  
  
Wufei saw Lita's fear and stepped in front of her protectivly. For some odd reason that he couldn't fathom, he felt the need to protect her from everything that could harm her.  
  
"Who's your lady friend, Wufei," a blond man asked politely.  
  
"Her name is Lita," Wufei stated. "She'll be staying with us for awhile."  
  
"Hello, miss Lita," the blond man said, extending his hand to her. "My name is Quatre Rebarbra Winner. I would be honored to have you as a house guest in this humble mansion if you would like to stay."  
  
Lita didn't shake his hand and he soon felt rather silly, holding his hand out to her like that. He rubbed his hands together and said, "Right then. How long will she be staying?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Wufei said, looking down at Lita for an answer. "I guess that we can empoly her as a maid or something. She needs a place to stay; she has no home."  
  
"I suppose that would work," Quatre said. "Espically after Heero made me fire Millie. Well, Miss Lita, are you up to the challenge?"  
  
"Yes," Lita mumbled, looking down at the floor. Suddenly, her pride asserted itself and she stood tall, looking everyone of them straight in the eyes. She looked them over carefully, one at a time. The blond reminded her of Amy, Wufei was the male version of Raye, Duo was like Mina and Serena both. But these two other brunettes were silent and reserved. The one with the funny bangs stared at her silently, his eyes taking a far away look. Then she turned her eyes onto the other one.  
  
His eyes were that deep prussian blue that you don't see everyday and his dark brown hair was unruly. Then he locked eyes with her. What she saw there shocked her. They were totally devoid of any emotion! They scared her a bit, and she soon found herself clutching Wufei's arm just so that she could stand.  
  
"I think that she should probally rest for now," Wufei said, looking down at her worriedly.  
  
"Yes, that might be best," Quatre argeed. "Trowa, do you think that you could show Miss Lita to a nice room and she that she's comfortable?"  
  
"What am I, a servent," Trowa asked jokingly.  
  
"No, but I just asked you to do it because everyone else is busy preparing for tonight's banquet," Quatre sighed. "Please?"  
  
"Alright," Trowa said. The tall brunette walked off, and only stopped once he reached the doorway, and looked back to see if Lita was coming.  
  
She looked up at Wufei and he nodded. With her head held high, she followed Trowa out of the room. Wufei watched her closely, swearing to himself that if something were to happen to her Trowa would die.  
  
"So, who is she really," Heero asked in his ever-present monotone.  
  
"I won her in a gambling ring," Wufei confessed. "The only thing that she's said to me since I got her out of there was 'beautiful'."  
  
"She thinks you're beautiful," Duo asked. "Go Wu-man! You've got a girlfriend!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Wufei yelled. "She was talking about a sunset. You idiot."  
  
"I still say that she likes you," Duo mutterred under his breath.  
  
"What was that, numbskull," Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing," Duo said, waving his hand and walking out of the room. "Call me when dinner's ready!"  
  
"That's all he ever thinks about," Quatre sighed.  
  
"Are you sure that she's nothing more than a prize," Heero asked.  
  
"What do you mean," Wufei questioned.  
  
"You seem to have feelings for her," Heero said. "Is she more to you than some girl you won in a gamble?"  
  
"No," Wufei shouted. "She means nothing to me! The only reason I brought her here is because if I deserted her in the middle of nowhere, I'd never get a wink of sleep."  
  
"So you did it to save your mind," Heero asked. "And so you'd be able to sleep at night?"  
  
"Yes, and nothing more," Wufei said defensively.  
  
Wufei stormed off with getting away from Yuy's craziness in mind. He walked out into the fading light of the day and watched the sun set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upstairs, Trowa led Lita to one of the rooms that Quatre had mentioned to give her. He ushered her inside and watched her look at everything, her face showing slight awe.  
  
"You like it," Trowa asked, startling her slightly.  
  
"You startled me," she sighed.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"It's alright," Lita said. "Everything is nice."  
  
"Yes, but do you like it," Trowa asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I guess," she said. "I'm not sure what I like anymore."  
  
"You don't talk much," he said.  
  
"Neither do you," she responded.  
  
"No one to talk to, really," he sighed.  
  
"Same here," she said. "I haven't talked to someone in english in so long, I've almost forgotten how to speak."  
  
"Hmm," he sighed.  
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she said. "My name is Lita Thorson, who are you," she asked, extending her hand to him.  
  
"Everyone calls me Trowa Barton," he said, giving her hand a firm shake.  
  
"What does that mean," she asked.  
  
"Well, I have a story and a past and it's something you probally don't want to hear about," he said.  
  
"I want to hear," she assured, taking his hand into her smaller one. "And besides, it'll do you good to talk to someone. Everyone has a story and a past. I have one. It's a doozy."  
  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's," he said.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal," she said, shaking his hand once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As it grew dark, and Wufei had come inside and ate his dinner, he looked around for some sign of Lita, but found none. Trowa still wasn't around, either. Quickly, he left the living room and walked upstairs to find Lita.  
  
When he got to her room, the door was open and he looked inside. Lita, who was crying, was in Trowa's arms.  
  
"What did you do to her, Barton," Wufei demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her," Trowa said. "She just got upset."  
  
"He's telling the truth," Lita sniffled. "I was just thinking about my old home and how much I miss it."  
  
"Alright," Wufei said. "Barton, leave. She needs to rest."  
  
Trowa got up, but not before he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I won't tell your secret." Then he left the room without another word to anyone.  
  
"Where was your old home," Wufei asked.  
  
"The kingdom on Jupiter," Lita yawned, climbing under her covers and snuggling down, sleep being the only thing on her mind.  
  
"The one that fell about two years ago," Wufei asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed, wanting to know more about her past.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she sighed. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, leaving many of Wufei's questions unanswered.  
  
Wufei looked down at her gently. Moonlight played on her face, making her appear some mysterious goddess from some far away planet.  
  
"You're very pretty in moonlight," Wufei whipsered, stroking her hair lovingly. He shifted his weight and she rolled towards him as a reflex.  
  
Wufei laid on his side and allowed her to snuggle up to him, wrapping her arms around him, for a few minutes. He actually began to enjoy it there for a minute.  
  
Suddenly, he shrugged out of her embrace and stood up. He was becoming weak. Caring for this girl was making him weak and vulenerable. Silently, he slipped out of the room and walked to his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I'm gonna keep this short. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! (how was that for short?) 


End file.
